


Kaiba Seto's Bizarre Cases

by angelicious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kaiba Seto, I think I gave Yami Yugi & Bakura some powers, Jealousy, KC doesn't just sell duel disks and hologram technology in this fic, Kaiba Mokuba: Supporting Character, M/M, Pretty sure it's suspense, Suspense, Tentacle Sex, The rest only briefly appear, Top Yami Yuugi | Atem, courting, just Seto experiencing things beyond his control and understanding, magical courting i guess, mentioned black magic, nothing too scary here, some paranormal shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicious/pseuds/angelicious
Summary: A love story with a twist of unprecedented events, and Seto preferred to keep this part of his love journey to himself. Wonder why he did? Let's see[ Rated Explicit mainly for the sex scene ]// I apologize for the messy tags (ﾉД`)//
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Beginning

Seto has always challenged Yami Yugi into endless duels, he was determined to take the "King of Games" title from him. His stubborn and relentless nature never lets him surrender to the status quo, he will do whatever he can within his power to obtain the status he has always been dreaming of.

Duels after duels, and he still lost to him. 

However, he felt something kindled in his chest, like a spark of firecrackers. It was not the kind of feeling he had felt before, in fact, it was his first time. His heart would beat ecstatically whenever he meets him, and on occasions without his presence, he would deeply yearn for him. 

Seto always dismissed them, he felt that it would be best to be kept hidden, hoping that it eventually disappeared. In his perspective, what he felt was plain admiration and deep respect for Yami Yugi, nothing more or less. Weighing all his priorities, rearing Mokuba, his work, and his status as a formidable duelist are on top of the list compared to these feelings that were foreign to him from the start.

Beep. 

The sound of his phone notification rang. He reached his phone on the table, it was a message from Mokuba:

Nii-sama, the meeting will start in an hour

Seto replied to the chat that he would be there. He decided to type the last paragraph of his analysis on the report as a note for himself. Afterwards, he organized the messy papers around him. He unrolled his sky blue sleeves and put his white tuxedo jacket, buttoning it.

Knock, knock.

He heard a loud knock on his wooden door twice. Checking the watch on his wrist, he still had 40 minutes left before the annual meeting started. No one has ever knocked on his office door at times like this, it was an unusual event. He opened the door, and looked left and right the hallway, annoyed that no one was there. 

He slammed the door, treating it as a bad prank made by someone in the building, sadly, he did not have much time to investigate the person behind the act. 

He clicked his tongue in disappointment, unable to catch the perpetrator. "Consider yourself lucky this time," he cursed under his breath.

Having no intention to waste his time further, he gathered all the materials needed for the meeting, and left his office room.

Little did he know that day marks as the beginning of strange cases in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your love and support!  
> I have finally finished my work, and somehow, an idea struck to my head, so I decided to write this.
> 
> As always, stay safe and healthy ❤️


	2. Hints Part 1

Seto sat in his office as usual, he was concentrating on the current progress of a project that Kaiba Corporation has been designing. Mokuba and him agreed that it would be the best decision to develop the duel disk using more advanced technological parts and systems. 

Their survey has also supported this idea as well, showing that many people are interested and are looking forward to purchasing better duel disks, since dueling has become a part of their lives as a hobby. 

The sound of rigorous typing from the keyboard reverberated the room, when suddenly an email notification message popped on his screen. Seto clicked on his browser icon to check the message.

Mr. Anonymous was on the top of the list of other unread messages. Seto expected these kinds of email would directly be recognized as a spam message instead as a credible one. He immediately deleted the email without reading it, and proceeded to analyze the numbers, bars, charts, and graphs of his documents.

\---

On the next day, Seto invited Yugi to a challenge in the Kaiba Dome. Yugi accepted the invitation, but Seto was perplexed by Yami Yugi's expression in the middle of their duel. 

Yami Yugi’s expressions looked sour, his glare was more intense and murderous looking than usual, as if he was almost hostile to him. Seto also noticed that he was more quiet than he'd expected, and only Seto was aware of all of these. 

"Dark Magician! Attack Kaiba!" Yami Yugi commanded.

The monster attacked Seto directly, all of his useful trap cards such as Mirror Force that could help him in these situations had been used in previous turns. 

"Nnnghh…!" He groaned as Dark Magician released a ball of dark force, throwing it to him from a distance.

Seto's life points decreased to zero, and the hologram monsters and cards on the stage slowly disappeared. 

The duel ended bitterly for him with Yami Yugi silently exiting from the arena as the crowd cheered to his victory. He had the impression that Yami Yugi wanted to quickly end their match.

It was the coldest treatment he had received from his beloved rival, and it terribly wounded his heart to the core.

\---

On that night, he couldn't help wondering all of the possible reasons behind Atem's cold behavior in the afternoon. Seto gently hanged his white coat, undressed his black turtleneck shirt, and unbuckled his signature Kaiba Corporation belt. He changed his clothes to satin pajamas with long-sleeves. 

He laid his exhausted body on his white bed, pulling the warm blanket to his neck. 

"Could it be? Yugi hates me now?" Seto asked himself, but realized that if the other boy hated him, he may pass the invitation or create excuses that he fell ill or had an urgent event to attend. Basically, Yugi could have found ways to avoid him at all cost. 

Seto turned off the lamp beside him, transforming the room into complete darkness. His eyelids were starting to grow heavier, and slowly, he drifted into sleep. 

In his dream, he sat on a leather chair against a stranger in black suit playing poker. In his hand, he saw the ace, king, queen, jack, and ten from the same suit, hearts. He could see the ace of hearts clearly compared to the other cards as if the ace of heart was meant to stand out. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed knowing that he had a winning hand in contrast to his rival who only placed two kings and queens on the middle of the green table. 

Seto woke up around midnight, changing his sleeping position to his right, he saw Yami Yugi sleeping peacefully beside him. He was neither surprised or shocked, in his half-asleep state, he preferred to be immersed into his dream again. Without much thought, he pulled the smaller boy to his chest, hugging him in his sleep for the rest of the night.

The sun rose, and morning came, Seto slowly opened his eyes. Between his arms was the Blue Eyes White Dragon plush that Mokuba gave him as his birthday present last year. He unwrapped himself from the blue plush, suspecting that Mokuba entered his room last night, sleeping beside him, usually because of a nightmare or simply missed him. 

"Wait", he thought, "but Mokuba has a hard time waking up early."

Seto nonchalantly rejected the notion, he believed that his younger brother must have been awake on his own. Sometimes that happened to Seto himself as well, being able to wake up early without an alarm. He left his comfy bed, wearing fluffy home slippers. He turned off the air conditioner, unbuttoning his pajamas on his way to the bathroom.


	3. Hints Part 2

Three days after his defeat, many text messages and emails from Mr. Anonymous flooded all of his inboxes. Seto opened a few messages as a sample, he found out that all of them were the same untitled love poem:

_In a garden  
full of flowers,  
I would still look  
at you only _

He thought it was ridiculous that someone would try to win his heart, especially this unknown sender. His suspicious nature questioned the motives and the identity of the sender, he abruptly stopped his work to return to his house.

Just after he had planned about it, Mokuba entered his office.

"Nii-sama, are you going home?" Mokuba closed the door behind him, he sat on the sofa that was near to his brother's table.

"Yes, we should head home for today"

"I'm okay staying here, I can still do some work," he poured a warm tea from the ceramic teapot into the two matching vintage teacups. 

"It's too dangerous, Mokuba." Seto rubbed his temple in an effort to find a practical solution. He began to walk around the room, at times, putting one of his hands inside his pocket. 

"Is it about Mr. Anonymous?" Seto's eyes widened, he stopped all of his movements, he was surprised that his younger brother knew about it. "I've traced the number and email using our latest program, and no results."

Seto was left speechless after hearing Mokuba's explanations. Kaiba Corporation, a multi-billionaire company that heavily invests in the pursuit of advanced technology in its research and development department has lost to an unidentified hacker (or hackers, Seto thinks it could be a group of people). He was full of disbelief, if anything, other companies are buying their software programs. 

"H-how did you know about him?"

"I received an email three days ago." Mokuba took a sip from his teacup, placing it back to its plate. "Nii-sama, that person only has his eyes on you...whoever it is. Oh, I almost forgot. I was planning to give this letter to you, but I checked it in the lab first to see any fingerprints left behind."

Mokuba took a white envelope from his inner pocket, he slid it on the table to his brother. "I'm sorry for not asking your permission to open it, I ended up looking at the content."

"It's fine, really," Seto assured Mokuba as he sat across him. The front of the envelope was written with his name in cursive and gold ink. He opened it, taking a blue paper inside. 

It was a printed poem, the same poem in the emails and text messages. 

"I found it on the top of the meeting table when I realized, I left my pen drive there." 

Seto took a small breath, If he reported this incident to the police, the news about the hacker would spread to the public like wildfire. This would make the investors and his shareholders worried, decreasing the company's capital when he needed them right now for the current project.

"We should keep this between us only. We must not let anyone know about this." 

"I agree. I also think that we should not show any forms of distress and panic. We must not let the mysterious man know that Kaiba Corporation doesn't have the necessary technology to find him."

Seto nodded in agreement, it was the best tactic they can use to prevent Mr. Anonymous from gaining further upper hand in their situation. "But why is he doing this?" He asked, mainly directed to himself, he held a cup of tea, enjoying the fragrance that helped to calm his mind.

"Because you would reject him immediately," Mokuba answered.


	4. Bittersweet Love

"I feel...being watched," Seto thought internally. It would be unreasonable that someone, a human being was watching him, since there are no hiding places in the bathroom. He closed his eyes, gently massaging his scalp with shampoo that smelled like lemon and mint. He felt a pair of eyes intensely scanning his naked body from top to bottom. Droplets of water slowly trickling down his body, making its way to join the small puddles of water on the floor. 

But those eyes, unbeknown to him whether it was invisible or not, made him feel exposed. He felt it was equivalent as being unclothed in front of a camera.

He turned on the shower handle, lukewarm water poured down from his head, cascading down to his body. He washed his hair thoroughly, replacing the clear water with a dull-looking stream flowing to the drain. He hoped that the steam aided as a cover for some parts of his body. 

Turning the shower off, he pumped a handful of body soap to lather his body. He started with washing his neck, and shoulders, and slowly travelled down. He felt that the stare was less intense now, the two eyes seemed more curious than a serious one as it intently followed the motion of his hand. 

Seto turned his body away from the transparent door, letting the same drops of water rinsed away the bubbles and foam on his soft skin. 

His shower is now finished, and the owner of the two invisible eyes had disappeared. The sensation of being watched had vanished as well as if nothing had happened. He took a white towel from the metal handle, wiping excess water from his skin. 

He tied a bathrobe around his waist, pushing the door handle. Still drying his brown hair with a towel, he glanced at the clock on the wall.

7:45 AM. 

He had extra time to spare, office hours started at 09:00 AM. Seto checked his phone that vibrated, notified him of a new text message, and he correctly guessed that it was Mr. Anonymous. 

_A lot of things...  
may come and go  
but  
my love for you  
remains the same_

The mysterious man sent him an untitled poem every now and then. In a week, he received about two to three different romantic poems.

Seto tried blocking him and changing his phone and his phone number, but it was a worthless attempt, Mr. Anonymous was still able to send him text messages. As much as he considered the man behind it as a nuisance, he was relieved that the Kaiba Corporation system remained intact. 

\---

"Nii-sama, I thought you said that you won't be in the office today," Mokuba pouted.

"And I thought you're supposed to be at school today." Seto poured green tea to Mokuba's teacup.

Mokuba sighed, "you're the one in danger, Nii-sama."

"I think we're both in danger, someone can kidnap you again, taking you a hostage," Seto crossed his arm.

"Not this time, I'm pretty sure that it's you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of it"

Mokuba skipped some school days like Seto to monitor Kaiba Corporation, he does not have the heart to leave behind all the operations to his older brother alone. He would sacrifice everything he can to reduce the burden on his brother’s shoulder, no matter how small they are. On the contrary, Seto himself never approved the idea, he wanted Mokuba to have a normal life like any other school kids do without worrying the same mundane things as him. He promised to only call his younger brother out of the school if there are emergency situations. In this current situation, Mokuba felt it was a right decision to oppose his brother's view.

Just for this once, he rebelled against his brother. 

Knock, knock.

Mokuba averted his gaze from Seto to the two large wooden doors in the office. It was a loud knock, and could be interpreted as a disrespectful one, especially if a person was trying to make a formal appearance to the CEO.

"Ignore it, Mokuba"

"B-but…"

"It has been like that for about two months now. No one was there when I opened the door"

"In this broad daylight?! Isn't it scary?"

"Not really, I'm used to it," Seto said calmly. "But I never stay in the office after five, ever since it happened more frequently."

"Should we call the priest?"

"It's fine, as long as it doesn't disturb anyone at work. Calling the priest might create panic and disorder around the employees. Probably, it will become an amusement for the entity"

Mokuba reluctantly followed his brother's wish, he clenched his fist tightly, "Okay then…" 

"Let's leave, we have a business party to attend," Seto rose from his seat, however, his younger brother was still worried about his safety with his head looking down on the floor.

"I promise, we'll leave after one to two hours...for formality sake," Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair, he smiled, and Mokuba smiled back too. 

\---

"We're here," Seto parked the car across a sports car. The Kaiba brothers unfastened their seat belts, and pulled the handle. A cold breezy wind swayed Mokuba's hair as soon as he stood outside. Seto felt it as well.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine"

Seto carefully observed his younger brother, he planned to lend him his coat in the car if Mokuba shivered from the cold air. However, he did not see any indications that showed otherwise. 

"Alright then"

Mokuba followed his brother intuitively as they walked towards the grand entrance hall, greeted by a male hotel employee with a bow. He was mesmerized by the giant chandelier on the high ceiling that made him feel small. Out of all parties he visited, this might be the most unforgettable one.

"What is the floor number again?" Seto asked to break the silence between them.

"Sixteen"

Seto pressed the top button, the metal door opened, and the two boys walked inside it. Mokuba pressed the floor number 16, and the lift went up. 

When the lift has reached the sixteenth floor, a bell sound could be heard as a signalling their arrival. The two boys stepped out from the lift, to be unexpectedly greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oohh, the Kaiba brothers are here," Pegasus happily welcomed them. Seto's first instinct was to keep Mokuba close to his side as the man approached them.

"You're early, Kaiba boy~"

"What do you want Pegasus?"

"Don't be so rude, my dear. I'm just happy that you both came. Here, have some drinks." Pegasus took two glasses of orange juices, and offered it to Seto and Mokuba.

"Mr. Pegasus, it's really nice to see you here," a blonde woman with a pink evening dress tapped Pegasus's arm.

"Oohh, it's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Jody. Anyway, I'll be going first, you two. We've got lots of things to talk to with her." The woman behind Pegasus laughed cheerfully, and the both of them disappeared into the crowds.

Seto was grateful that his encounter with Pegasus was short. He led Mokuba to a section full of tables and chairs. 

All round tables were filled with men wearing tuxedos and women who are covered with accessories from head to toe. Many of them were people way older than the Kaiba brothers — actually, the whole people in this room. Seto and Mokuba sat in the corner of the room, since most of the tables were occupied. They could hear lots of laughs, snobby remarks, and gossips in the air.

At times like this, sometimes Seto hoped that Yugi would show up out of nowhere to relieve his boredom, and perhaps, creating a small scene in the party would be entertaining as well. For now, someone around his age would be nice to have.

"Mokuba, there's ice cream here, why not get some?"

"Really?"

"It's probably near the pudding area. I'll wait here." Mokuba smiled, and with childlike exuberance he stood from his chair.

"Is there anything you want? I can get it for you" Mokuba said with childlike exuberance. 

"No, it's fine. I'll be here, eat as much as you want, but stay away from the colorful drinks. It might contain alcohol." Mokuba nodded, dashing his way to the crowds, he was determined that he must obtain sweets in this party. 

Seto smiled, he was glad that the thoughts of sweets diverted Mokuba's worries even if it was temporary. He decided to take out his phone from his pocket, casually browsing around the internet while sipping his orange juice, patiently waiting for his younger brother to return. 

One and a half hours left until they leave the party. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name, "Hello, Mr. Kaiba, it's a pleasure to meet you at this event."

He looked up only to see a handsome young man with a tall figure appear before him. He wore a black tuxedo suit with a dark gray buttoned shirt beneath the outer jacket, completed with a black tie. His long pointy white hair trailed half way down his back. A wild hairstyle, yet his overall astonishing appearance was eye-catching to many, even to Seto.

"My name is Bakura Ryou, are you perhaps free right now?" The man asked, his deep and husky voice echoed in his head, and he could only reply with a soft 'yes' as his answer, trying to conceal the pink blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't explain why he was attracted to the man from the very first time he laid his eyes on him, even though Yami Yugi was constantly on his mind. 

"It's great to finally meet a person interested in duel monsters. I have constructed a deck. I'm a beginner, I was wondering if you could show me the ropes." Seto did not expect an exceptionally charming young man to engage with him at this party. A place like this is always packed with adults and old people, including all the manipulations and mind games disguised under the friendly facade. 

"Sure, let's start with the rules. How familiar are you?" Seto initially hated having to explain basic rules to other players (unless they are children), but for this night, he had to endure his discomfort in front of his possible future investor or shareholder. "Lucky that I like you!" Seto cursed internally. 

Yami Bakura, on the opposite, had been anticipating meeting Seto in person. "So this is what the Pharaoh has his eyes on," he mischievously smiled in the back of his mind. Backed with his black magic, he was able to cast a powerful spell onto Seto in order for their fateful meeting to look like their first time seeing each other. He was confident that his charm and excellent observation skills would be sufficient to lure the CEO to him.

"Pretty familiar, but I'm a bit confused with the blue and purple monster colors," Yami Bakura asked as innocently as possible without sounding as if it was fake. 

"The blue monster cards are ritual monsters, you can only summon them using the ritual card stated in the description. Purple monster cards are fusion monsters, you can summon them with Polymerization or other spell cards that allow fusion to take place such as Fusion Gate."

"That's great to hear, I pulled out those cards from some booster packs the other day." 

"Anything else?" 

"Hhmm...I'm suddenly curious about your experience and achievements. If you don't mind, can you tell me some of them?"

Seto was amazed by the pleasant question, his heart was beating rapidly. Little by little he fell into the man's loving gaze. Yami Bakura, having known previously how prideful and arrogant Kaiba Seto can be, he immediately changed the topic of their conversation to capture the CEO's fluttering heart with compliments and praises.

The atmosphere around them significantly changed, they flirted, exchanged small touches and giggled like typical couples. It has been a while since anyone other than Mokuba could make him feel free, most of the time, he had to do them for the sake of looking natural in front of his business partners.

"Mr. Kaiba, may I have the opportunity to challenge you into a duel?" 

"I'm surprised you're not afraid to challenge a person like me, it seems to me that you are not a beginner from the start," Seto smirked, his speculations in the back of his head had been correct.

"As expected from a legendary duelist. Well, challenge adds the fun for me"

Both men gazed into each other's eyes as if a competition was about to start. This made Seto's heart grow even more fond of Bakura, he loves his bold risk-taking attitude.

Seto is the type of person who never lets his guard down regardless of any situation, his suspicious and probing nature is a valuable asset that saved him many times. He could easily detect if a person is hiding a cruel intention from miles away. It's one of the reasons why people are intimidated by his presence after all. But today was different, Bakura was one of a kind, and he did not sense anything shady from him (because Yami Bakura was using black magic and he is very good at concealing his true intention).

"Nii-sama…"

Seto heard the faint voice, turning his head to his left, he saw Mokuba standing from a distance. 

"Mr. Bakura, I shall excuse myself, I have to leave this party," Seto rose from his chair.

"Already? Okay then, I understand. But before you go." Yami Bakura took Seto's left hand, kissing his palm ardently. From his perspective, he could see the other man's cheeks were beet red.

"Until we meet again" he said, slowly releasing his grip. Seto softly nodded, he held Mokuba's hand, leading him away. 

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Yes, let's go home" 

Mokuba tried to preserve his cheerful exterior in front of his brother, but deep inside his heart, he sensed something bad may happen regarding his brother's encounter with the white-haired man. 

\---

Seto woke up the next day on a Saturday morning. After brushing his teeth, he noticed a small dark red bruise on the right side of his neck in his reflection on the mirror. He touched it, it wasn't painful. He recalled in his memories that he did not engage in an intimate session with anyone last night. He remembered that he went straight to bed after tucking Mokuba.

Seto unbuttoned his pajamas, he was stunned seeing different parts of his torso covered in hickeys; on his nape, collarbone, chest, and abdomen. 

"...who could've done this?" He hopelessly covered his mouth in a state of shock. 

In his room, his phone was buzzing on a wooden table. A text message from Mr. Anonymous arrived in his inbox:

_You're mine_


	5. Blue Roses

Seto unlocked his office door, the sound of clicking made its way for him to enter the room. On top of his desk stood a bouquet of blue roses with a variety of shades of blue. No letter or notes were found, even a text message from Mr. Anonymous. He scanned his office room to identify any anomalies, but everything was clean and well-organized as usual. 

Knock, knock.

He ignored the knocks as part of his routine.

His slick fingers gently brushed the petals, adoring its beauty before deciding to throw it away. “What a shame,” he murmured. “A bouquet without the sender’s name and to whom it was sent.” He unplucked one of the petals, feeling the soft and rubbery texture between his fingers. 

The roses are real, and to be able to send him this many roses does not come with a cheap price, especially when they are fresh and free from pesticides. What is even more intriguing is how the bouquet arrived in his office. His intimidating and strict nature would naturally repel away normal people. None of his subordinates dare to defy his orders, and they were too frightened to approach him casually. 

Knock, knock.

“Hm?” 

Seto opened the door, although he was accustomed to it, the knocks never occurred twice. As he predicted, no one was there, but looking down below his eye-level, a bouquet of blue roses was on the floor. He took the bouquet with him, closing the door behind him.

Now, he has two large bouquets of blue roses on top of his desk. He examined and compared them, hoping to be able to find clues, but it only gave him headaches just by thinking about it. 

He sighed, he shouldn’t be stressing too much about the things that have a straightforward meaning. It was obviously an “I love you”, and why blue? It’s his favorite color. As simple as that, nothing else much to say.

Turning on his computer, he opened documents to review his company’s weekly performance. Halfway overseeing it, he was compelled by the fragrance. It was subtle and sweet, strangely irresistible. Taking one of the bouquets to his hand, he inhaled the relaxing aroma. 

\---

More bouquets of blue roses were at his house, one of the maids informed him before she left that they were found in front of the main entrance door when she was cleaning around the house. 

“How pretty!” Mokuba touched the blue petals. “It’s like we’re living in a fairy tale.”

“I’m going to throw them away,” Seto crossed his arms, in his mind, he was thinking where and how to dispose of the bouquets in large amounts.

“What?! Why?” Mokuba turned his head to his brother in shock.

“It’s too much, it will wither and become a waste. Flowers don’t last long”

“Hhmm, at least...let’s keep them for one day,” Mokuba tugged Seto’s white coattail. Their eyes met, hoping that his suggestion was considered. “Please? I won’t be able to see them again,” he pleaded with innocent eyes.

Seto was taken aback, contemplating his decision. The look on Mokuba’s face shook his firm former belief. Maybe it was not a bad idea after all, at least, it showed him that his brother was learning to appreciate beauty in its different shapes and forms. 

“Okay then, we’ll keep them for one day” 

Mokuba’s expression transformed to a joyful one, his eyes were brimming with radiance of happiness. “Thank you Nii-sama. I promise, I’ll help you dispose of them,” he hugged Seto.

\---

Seto unplucked the petals of a blue rose one by one, throwing it to the white tub that was filled with a milk bath. 

“He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me” he playfully repeated the phrase alternately as he picked the petals.

“He loves me not…?” Seto was about to set aside the stem until he noticed that a small blue petal was left.

“He loves me” he chuckled, blowing it away to the warm bath. It dropped onto the water surface beautifully, dancing with the rest of the petals that were gently swayed by the water current.

He untied his bathrobe, letting it gracefully fall to the marble floor. He slowly submerged his naked body to the tub that has been infused with milk and rose petals. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined all the negativity were sucked away into the darkness, and never returned. The warm milk ease the tensions in his muscles, he started to regulate his breathing pattern to a more relaxed one. Inhale...and slowly exhale, reducing the speed of his heart rate. 

He stayed in the tub for twenty minutes, afterwards, lightly rinsed his body in the shower. 

At first, he was embarrassed, taking a milk bath, something that is usually associated with femininity, and it is mainly directed towards women. However, if no action was to be done, then the roses would sit in the living room as a decoration like the other bouquets. It would be such a waste to leave them as it is. A pity to the roses that has given its life to be cut, the least he could do was to maximize its uses.

After his first-hand experience of taking one, he no longer sees why his reason would become an obstacle in the future. "I wouldn't be surprised if legends about Cleopatra taking milk baths turned out to be true," he said to himself, drying his skin with a clean towel.

Stepping out from the bathroom, he opened his wardrobe, he clothed himself with pajamas, getting ready to bed. 

He turned off the light switch, pulling the blanket to his neck. 

But

Something doesn’t seem right to him. Something is bugging him. He couldn’t sleep, even though he closed his eyes and changed his bed positions many times.

It must be _that_. He hadn’t done it in a while.

Seto slid his hand under his pants, fondling his length.

"Nngh…just a quick one..." 

Heat rushed to his body, he closed his legs tightly. His swollen shaft begging for his attention, and that hole ached to be filled. 

He rubbed his cock up and down. In his fantasy, Yami Yugi pinned him, dominating him, and there was no way for him to run away.

"I'm not letting you go!," he imagined him saying those words with a serious tone, his violet eyes shimmered in the dark, indirectly ordering him to obey. Then, his small hand trailed over his ravishing figure. Another hand unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants, and... 

"Aaa...!" His hand motions became more vigorous, and his breathing quickened. He imagined the composed and cool-headed Yami Yugi pounding his sweet spot over and over with his thick cock. He moaned loudly, calling his name in between.

In an instant, he reached climax, catching his breath. 

When his breathing started to become regular, he noticed something wet made contact with his toes. Under his blanket, he saw a long and somewhat cylindrical organ making its way to tangle his feet. Seto kicked it away with his left feet, it flew away to the corner of the bed.

"What is that?" He puffed, pushing the blanket to the floor, revealing the monstority and surreal object (or creature, he thought). He shifted his position to the edge of his bed, observing it from a distance. The tentacle was moving to his direction.

Seto planned to run away, when his foot was about to touch the floor, a larger tentacle wrapped his torso, pulling him back to the bed. 

"Let me go!" He shouted, struggling his way from the strong grip. He punched the mushy organ, but it was a futile effort, his arms were bound together, pinned above his head.

Both of his legs were wrapped by a tentacle each. "Disgusting!" Seto exclaimed, kicking them, and again it was a pointless effort. 

Another tentacle teased his burgeoning length. He suddenly came to a realization that his lower half was naked. His legs were parted, and a slimy organ entered him. Thrusting him in and out smoothly. 

"Nngh…" he was not expecting it to penetrate him in. He squirmed, but it only made the tentacle pushed inside him harder, stopping all of his intentions to escape. 

"Mmnn...aah!" 

He decided that it was best to stay in his position, letting the foreign being mould his insides, slamming that spot nicely, "Aaahh~" he moaned in pleasure. He arched his head back, clenching his fist tightly. Under his shirt, a tentacle rubbed his erected nipples. 

All of his erogenous zones were stimulated at the same time. He was defenseless and powerless, but it was hot, it made him weak, like the aroma of roses. He couldn't stop his voice from letting out lewd moans. A voice he never hear it for the first time, heck, he just knew that he could make such erotic voices. All of his rational side was swept away by the overwhelming sensual pleasures like a leaf being blown by a strong wind. 

It felt too good.

Curling his toes, the tentacles moved vigorously inside him, the pace quickened, so did his breathing. Precum was already leaking from his penis, and as soon as the tentacle made the last thrust, he came, reaching his climax. 

"Aaaaa!" He screamed lewdly, the tentacle excreted a warm white and sticky substance, filling him to the brim. 

His body trembled on the soft bed, a gush of cream trickled down to his inner thighs. 

Oh, he was such a sweet mess down there.

\---

The next morning, he woke up to a light sore on his back. Peeking under his blanket, the overflowing cream created a small wet spot on his bed sheet, his pants and boxers were scattered on the floor. 

It wasn't a wet dream, the tentacles were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part came out of nowhere, totally unexpected even to me. In the end, I just go with the flow~


	6. Acid Rain

_Send me $300 billion or I'll publish them_

In Seto's hand, he read a letter that contained letters that were cut from the magazines to piece the sentences together. Pictures of his nudity were scattered on top of his table, there were also photographs of him half-naked with an older man on top of him. Observing photos of his nudity, the pictures were taken recently, it showed him undressing his white coat outfit that consisted of a black turtleneck and black pants in a hotel room, whilst the other pictures of him with another man was an older one, since he was wearing his blue coat outfit.

Seto was more concerned with the older photos, it highly implied that he was having an intercourse, which not only created a big misunderstanding, but a scandal too. In reality, he never had sex with the man in the photo, what truly happened was that he seduced the man to the bed, kissing him, forcing him to drink a drug that made him unconscious for the rest of the night. To make the scenario more convincing to the older man, Seto thinly cut his finger, dropping small blood to the bed and left a note. All of this had to be done, since he needed the man to sign the contract to supply Kaiba Corporation with duel disks parts at a cheaper price. There was no other supplier who could produce these special parts in Japan at that time. He took advantage of the man’s obsession towards him, and the man himself didn’t seem to be bothered a bit. 

He never told nor lied to Mokuba about it, and Mokuba never asked the details too. After the incident, Seto wiped all of his “footprints” and trails that could be traced back to him. This includes visiting lairs of gangsters and his competitors after hacking into their system. With the help of his bodyguards, he destroyed all of their cameras, films, and memory cards. It was not a difficult work, but one mistake, and he could stir unnecessary attention from the police. 

Seto teared all of the pictures into small pieces angrily. He had the urge to torture whoever behind the threat. 

“Coward!” he threw the small pieces to a black plastic bag, planning to burn them in a desolate place. He will burn them on his own, letting his bodyguard or anyone related to Kaiba Corporation pose a high risk. Right now, anyone from Kaiba Corporation could be a traitor (except for Mokuba) who collaborated with an outsider. 

However, he was certain that it was not Mr. Anonymous who crafted the threat. Mr. Anonymous had his own signature and style, he always designed everything in an elegant manner, sometimes with a flair of avant garde. Moreover, if Mr. Anonymous intention from the beginning was to blackmail him, he would have done so, which never happened in reality. 

Seto drank a glass of water to cool his temper, he called Mokuba to delegate a few tasks to other executives in his place. Then, he opened a software in his laptop to investigate the case. Since then, his laptop never left his side, he only hid it away from Mokuba. 

Stress and pressure slowly built up, he searched every possible keyword, name, and addresses, but nothing showed up. He tried using other software and calling experts from his connections, to his avail, he found nothing, not even a single clue or hints that could shine a light to him. 

Nervous and feelings of apprehension began to creeped behind him. He deduced every possible fact, he suspected that the culprit may not be in Japan, but in other countries. His secret connections from the police did not reveal anything. 

\---

Seto threw himself to the bed in his suit, curling his body, tears trickled down to his cheeks, wetting his white pillow. 

He can't — oh, by all means, he must not.

Why must things end up this way for him?

"I'm done for, all of the things I've built up until today will be over," he softly cried, looking at the full moon. "How am I supposed to tell Mokuba? What will happen afterwards? What should I do?"

Seto couldn't imagine what Mokuba would react — no, he must not, while there was still some hope. He still had two days more to find out the person behind the brown envelope, but all of his attempts had not shown any progress. He couldn't let anyone within his company know about it, it must be kept as a secret at all cost. 

Many questions entered his mind, yet he could not answer all of them back. The more he ignored them, the louder they shouted, begging to be solved, to be given a clarification. Everything was outside his control, and he hated it. He hated how life condemned him to such tragedy. It was unfair. Why must everything be full of struggles?

He had no one to turn to except to the moon, the stars, and the quiet night. He felt alone, completely hopeless and powerless. He knew he had tried his best, he did what he could, but time is ticking. If all of his efforts ended up fruitless, then he had no other choice but to submit to the stranger. How he wished that it was all just a nightmare, and he would eventually wake up in the middle of the night.

Seto sobbed, untying his red tie, letting it fall to the floor. His vision started to get blurry every time he took his breath, and every muscle in his body also began to relax itself. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow figure with a short stature, but his mind had already gone blank, and therefore did not process this piece of information. Slowly closing his eyelids, he surrendered to it, to everything, the moon, the stars, the sky, even to the shadow, and before he knew it, he was plunged into a deep sleep. 

Seeing Seto sleeping peacefully, the shadow was pleased at the sight. He then tucked the young man into the bed.

"Good night, Kaiba. Sweet dreams," the black figure whispered affectionately.

\---

Seto opened his eyes, he saw the high ceiling of his room, turning his head to his left, Mokuba was asleep, holding his left hand. 

"Nng...Nii-sama are you awake?"

"Mokuba, I'm here," Seto patted his brother's head.

Tears formed on the corner of his eyes, hugging Seto tightly. “please don’t hide anything from me anymore,” Mokuba sobbed. “I was worried to death!” he shouted. 

“I know everything. I also know about the blackmail letter and what you did back then. I’m not angry or disgusted, you did all of them for me...for us.” Seto caressed Mokuba’s back lovingly. Oh how Mokuba has grown up now, to him, he is always his baby brother whom he protects from the outside world. Now, he realized that he has grown taller and mature as years passed by. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Mokuba’s tears rolled down to his cheeks. Still stroking the young boy’s back, Seto cupped Mokuba’s cheeks, kissed his forehead. “I promise, I won’t leave you.”

After Mokuba became calmer, he slowly unclenched his hands to Seto’s white buttoned shirt. He reached a silver plate tray, serving it to his older brother, watching him eat. 

“Have you eaten, Mokuba?”

“Yes” he sniffed. “Nii-sama, you don’t have to worry about the blackmail anymore.”

“Why is that so?” Seto paused for a moment, his chopsticks were about to take a slice of steamed chicken.

“The person behind it has committed suicide”

At first, Seto was full of disbelief, it was too sudden. Judging from his side, this was a miracle, a blessing that he no longer had to deal with the threat. He can live his life quietly now, yet a part of him was curious. What made the man decided to commit suicide? Shouldn’t he be rejoicing that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was not able to catch him after three days since he sent the letter? 

“How did you know it was the culprit?” Seto gulped his saliva.

“One of our connections from the police called me when you were asleep. He told me that before the man jumped from the building, he confessed his criminal activities through a letter. We found out that this was not his first crime, he had done many horrible things...” Mokuba covered his face with his two hands, shaking his head left and right. “Nii-sama, I think it’s better that you should rest first. Please don’t think too much about it. I’ll tell you everything after you’ve recovered.”

Seto nodded, Mokuba was right, he needed to unwind after a period of tension. He worked three days straight without getting much sleep, drink, and food. He proceeded to eat his meal that was on the rectangular silver platter. The sleep he had made him feel much better than usual, his body was filled with vibrant energy, and his mind was as clear as a crystal, free from any despair and loads that weighed him as if he was reborn to a new person. 

He had never felt light and airy before, if only he knew the secret to reciprocate the same feeling, he could recreate it again and again. It would be wonderful, he can feel peace regardless of any external situations. 

“How long was I asleep?” Seto swallowed his last bite, placing the chopsticks and bowl to the platter. 

Mokuba handed him a glass of water, “Two days.”


	7. The Thin Line Between Magic and Reality

"I love you", Atem confessed, holding a bouquet of blue roses mixed with white. Two of Seto's signature and favorite colors. 

"Will you go out with me?" He kneeled in front of him.

Hiding his excitement and happiness, Seto replied with a firm yes, taking the small bouquet from the smaller boy. 

Since then, they dated, and like any other couples, they get closer to know each other; their likes and dislikes, their personality, their dreams, their hobbies, anything related to that special person.

Seto discovered that although Atem is a serious lover, he can be romantic too. With his excellent strategy skills and taking advantage of his mysterious aura, he was never short of surprises from his lover. 

One time, he brought a preserved flower enclosed in a vertebral glass. It was something that he had never seen before, and when he brought it home, Mokuba was thrilled seeing the shape of the container, and the overall concept of the gift. To this day, he could never track down the store where Atem purchased it. None of the stores in Japan sold the same kind, shape, and size.

Not to mention, Atem's magical abilities. Seto has always been amazed by his magic tricks.

"Is this your card?" He asked, showing Seto an ace of heart.

"Yes," he blushed, Atem smirked in response.

All of their dates went smoothly, even Seto’s business dealings. Kaiba Corporation once again recorded their highest sales and highest profit throughout the years. He once heard a saying that one is able to know whether they have dated the right person by reflecting on the flow of their course of life, obstacles became “easier” to be dealt with, and luck always comes by. One of the famous aspects to look at is by examining a person’s financial status. In full honesty, he finds the old saying to be rather silly, since a lot of factors can affect the compatibility of two people, and additionally, there are better compatibility indicators that can be used.

Although there is nothing out of the blue, he couldn’t help feeling that Atem was hiding something from him. It was something indescribable, he did not know the exact reason why his instinct told him so. His intuition pointed that his boyfriend was the man behind the blue roses and Mr. Anonymous. Ever since he started dating Atem, the text messages from the unknown sender gradually decreased, and never to be seen again.

The last text sent to him was still a romantic sentence, instead of a poem:

I think about you, always

Atem rarely says anything romantic, instead he expresses his affections through his actions. It’s a huge contrast if compared with Mr. Anonymous, and he had little to no supporting evidence that leads to his boyfriend as the perpetrator who orchestrated the whole romantic scheme. The more he tried to link Mr. Anonymous to Atem, the more confusing the case was. 

However, there was one eerie connection between the knocks and Yugi’s disappearance at school. He overheard Jounouchi and Honda’s conversation when he attended school after he and Atem began dating. He was passing by the canteen to find a quiet place to read his novel. Jounouchi complained that Yugi sometimes skipped class, and then appeared out of nowhere as if nothing had happened. 

“It’s so not like him, ya know, Honda,” Jounouchi was puzzled, he opened a can of soda.

“Maybe he’s not in the mood, I don’t know. Probably needs some time alone.”

“But, I can’t find him anywhere in the building. Is he hiding somewhere? Anzu is worried too ya know”

“Most likely…”

“And then...when I asked him why, he said that he has no memory of it. He looked at me as if I was insane,” Jounouchi sighed.

“Leave him be, he must have his own reasons. What is more important is that we let him know that we’re here if he needs us,” Honda patted Jounouchi’s shoulder. “Let’s hope that he’ll get better.”

“Yea…”

Again, Seto couldn’t do much even with this information even if it was true. The knocks were getting more and more irregular until the day Atem confessed, and it vanished. 

This is somewhat a similar problem when he tried to recall the day he met the strange man at the luxurious business party. Somehow, he couldn’t see the man’s face in his memory, a dark cloud engulfed half of the man’s face. It was even worse when he tried to remember the man’s name.

“My name is 一”

It always ended up being cut, like it was a movie and a certain part of it was censored. Basically his memory about the man in the dark suit was mostly hazy. 

Seto deeply sighed at the surreal events that happened to him. The more he thinks about it, the less everything makes sense to his rational mind. He took out the keys from his pocket, unlocking his office door. Opening the door, he blinked, and 一


	8. Veil

“Congratulations to you two!” Yugi shook Atem’s hand and Seto’s joyously. He was wearing a light grey suit, emphasizing his mature side. “I’m so happy for you two!” he sniffed, covering his eyes with his left arm.

“Oi Yugi, don’t cry at their wedding. You can still see Atem again,” Jounouchi rested his hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “Anyways, congrats you two. Wishing you guys a long and happy marriage!” Jounouchi congratulated them, taking Yugi to the drink section. 

“Thank you, Jounouchi!” Atem replied, Jounouchi glanced at him with a smile.

“Nii-sama, here, hold this bouquet!” Mokuba passed a bouquet of soft pink roses with a mix of pink baby breath stalks to him. “Smile!” He pressed the camera’s button. A flash of light shone on the couple. 

“Mokuba! Take a picture of these two idiots too!” Honda waved. Mokuba laughed, heading his way where Jounouchi and Yugi were doing silly things. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Atem asked Seto. 

“Ye-yes...,” Seto blushed. “What the hell is going on?” he asked himself internally. “I was just in the office a while ago. I don’t remember sitting in front of the wedding guests wearing all white. Is this a dream?”

He looked to his left and right, observing the atmosphere of the event. It was lively, everyone was dressed in formal clothing, the male wore suits and the women wore dresses. Soft music was playing in the background, and currently, the guests were happily enjoying their meals. 

The hall was beautifully decorated with fake roses in white and beige, creating a sense of enchanted palace. 

“What’s wrong? You look confused” Atem leaned, brushing the waist-length wedding veil. 

“Nothing,” Seto averted his gaze from the violet eyes. Atem playfully played with his veil, he extended the veil to his head, but it did not turn out as he expected. His pointy hair prevented the fabric drape on his head and shoulders naturally like Seto's. 

Yugi and Mokuba giggled from afar, watching Atem's goofy behavior. 

"Kaiba," Atem called. Seto turned his head to his now-husband sitting next to him.

His eyes met Atem's hypnotizing eyes. He could drown forever in that mystic pair of eyes. Atem's stare is never like anyone else to him, it's always full of riddles and messages enshrouded by alluring mystery. 

Atem snapped his fingers, and everything went blank in complete darkness. 

\---

"Nngh…"

Seto opened his eyes slowly, he blinked. He saw a familiar ceiling, he was in his room, lying on top of his bed naked. It was dark, he heard faint fluttered noises of a fabric to the ground. Atem took off his tuxedo jacket, he proceeded to unbutton the dark grey vest, undoing his tie. 

Seto tried to rise from his bed, but he noticed that his hands were tied above his head. He struggled to free himself from the knot, when suddenly a figure towered him. It was Atem. 

"Untie me now!" he demanded. “And, Mokuba, where’s Moku-”

Atem crashed his lips to Seto's, pulling him to a passionate kiss. Their lips met, but soon Atem's tongue invaded inside Seto's mouth, tasting every corner hungrily. He wanted this, he has been waiting for this moment, to finally claim Seto as his. He forcefully pulled the end of the white tie apart, releasing Seto's hands. 

Their tongues danced together with Atem taking the lead. Seto's body tingled, feeling the warmth of the smaller frame getting closer. He clutched onto Atem's white collared shirt, tightly, as if he was going to fall apart. The kiss made him weak, he couldn't sway him away, he could feel that he was going to melt, and if he stood up, his legs would wobble like they were made out of jelly. 

Atem broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. He was almost out of breath, he could see the effect on his lover as clear as daylight. It pleased him, it was addicting for Atem. Both boys were gasping for air, their chest rose and fell. But Atem was a little impatient, he ran his hand over Seto's chest, travelling down to his abdomen, adoring and appreciating his supple skin and his defined muscles. 

“I put him to sleep, don’t worry. I know, you don’t want to be separated from him.”

Seto trembled at the sudden movement, he closed his legs tightly. One of his hands grabbed Atem's wrist by reflex.

"Don't be shy," Atem whispered, his eyes stared into the blue orbs that glimmered under the darkness. Seto slowly loosened his grip, his expression relaxed. 

"Nngh..!" Atem stroked his penis, rubbing it with his hand up and down. He spread Seto's legs wide open, taking the opportunity of his vulnerable position. 

Atem worked his other hand to the lube, uncapping it. He squeezed a generous amount of liquid to Seto's pink entrance and his two fingers, and began making its way inside.

Seto shivered, he shut his eyes, Atem's hand continued to rub his length at a faster pace. His seductive moans tempted Atem to speed up the whole process, but with little self-control left in him, he refrained from doing so. He could feel a bulge growing in his pants. 

Atem added another finger, Seto almost flinched. He was already leaking in precum. Atem pushed his fingers in and out as gently as possible, he did not expect that holding back his lust was harder than he initially thought. What is down there had been aching for his attention.

Seto trembled as the finger left, he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. Atem took off his white collared shirt, throwing it away to the floor, and not long after that, his throbbing cock penetrated him.

"Aaaahh~" he moaned lewdly.

Atem moved back and forth, Seto was tight and his insides were hot. He held onto Seto's waist, sucking and licking his nipple. Seto screamed in pleasure as his body tried to accommodate Atem's length. It was as he'd expected, long and thick. Atem kissed his way down to the sculpted figure, marking him with bite marks and hickeys to his pale skin. 

In every thrust, Atem's cock hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Let me hear that sweet voice again," Atem increased the pace, Seto's breathing quickened. The bed creaked louder and louder, filling the air in the room, mixing with desire and tension. He cried out his husband's name in between, digging his nails to Atem's back, it might leave a bruise aftermath, but Atem secretly enjoyed it despite the pain inflicted. The great and arrogant Kaiba Seto was now below him, moaning and screaming in delight as he slammed his dick back and forth, truly, a moment to be savored.

Atem thrusted harder and harder, Seto's loud moans and small screams reverberated the whole room. He tightened his legs around Atem's body, bringing them closer. 

Minutes later, he felt he was close to climax as if he was about to burst.

"Aaahh. I-I can't...anymore," he stated, half pleading. 

"Come then," Atem's tone half commanded.

"Aaaah..!" White cream spurted to Seto's stomach, and a gush of cream filled him. He panted heavily, exhausted. 

Atem pulled out his flaccid cock. “Thanks to you, my body is now fully materialized into this world,” he whispered to Seto’s ears, pressing his lips against his possessively.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Date System:  
> 年 - year  
> Example: 2019 年 means the year of 2019
> 
> 月 - month  
> Example: 1月 is January
> 
> 日 - day  
> Example: 5日 is the fifth of the denoting month
> 
> So, 2019 年 1月 5日 in our calendar is 5 January 2019
> 
> More information:  
> https://www.kanpai-japan.com/learn-japanese/how-write-date-japanese

_20XX 年 XX 月 XX 日_

_It has been two months since our wedding ceremony, nothing happened out of the ordinary._

_I still have no recollections regarding the full event of my own wedding, but everyone around me did not mention anything strange regarding my behavior. I wasn’t sure whether I was unconscious when I heard the snapping of fingers that transported me to the next scene. I don’t even remember that I had planned my wedding like Mokuba and Yugi told me. It seemed that I was acting normal when the timeline was skipped before my eyes._

_In the end, I can only pretend that I am on the same page as them whenever they talk about the things that happened between the shift when I was at the office and the wedding ceremony ._

_To this day, this mystery remained a secret, not even my own brother knows. I don’t think it’s something that I can simply tell someone like it is a part of daily conversation. People will look at me strangely, not that I expected them to believe anyway._

Seto closed his journal, he put the thin book to a drawer, mixing it with other notebooks to deceive prying eyes from finding it. 

“This might be the last entry,” he uttered, closing the wooden drawer.

He always ensured that the secret drawer remained locked and hidden. Glancing at his watch, he still has fifteen minutes until his husband returns from Yugi’s house. 

Although he leads a happy and fulfilling married life, he still cannot shake away those events as if it was nothing. He felt the need to obtain closure, but deep inside, he knew that day will never come, and so, the search for the truth has stopped. However, one thing for sure is that the secret remains with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and sticking with it despite all the changes I made. I hope you enjoyed it  
> Also, I truly appreciate all the love and support you have given. It means a lot to me 💖
> 
> Don't forget to stay safe and healthy  
> Take care
> 
> ~ヾ(・ω・)


End file.
